This application relates to an apparatus and method for detecting leaks, and more particularly to a liquid cell sensor, conductor tape and control for detecting leaks in domestic water and heating systems and for shutting off the water supply upon detection of a leak.
For a number of years, various leak detection systems have been proposed to detect the presence of hydrocarbons and other types of fluids that may contaminate the environment. These devices have included both sensors for detecting leaks in tanks, and elongated conductor sensors for detecting leaks along pipelines and the like. For the most part, the majority of these devices have been directed toward detecting leaks in gas and oil pipelines, storage tanks and other conveying vessels. Another area of concern, particularly to homeowners is leakage of water systems, whether domestic water, or heating systems in the home, particularly when the home is vacant in northern climates in cold weather. In addition to detecting a leak in a household water system, it is advantageous to automatically shut off the water supply as soon as a leak is detected.